Love is in the air
by riting4fun
Summary: HGDM Will they get together?Wait and see.whats DM dark secret? no not liking HG.HG true feelings told.DM&RW argue & announce their feelings about HG aloud,new twist!how come theres no reviews please R&R...will every1 & even HG b able 2 accept HG new ID
1. Chapter 1

Love is in the air

"Hi Harry, hi Ron!" Hermione said cheerfully "sorry I couldn't hang out this summer I was on vacation in Cuba."

"That explains the hott tan," said Ron fondly

"Excuse me?" Hermione said in a flirty, angry kind of tone.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" Ron said, as his face became a bright red.

"I think we should get a seat before there isn't any left." Harry said trying very hard not to crack up and to stop the conversation before an argument started. (They boarded the train. There weren't many seats left. )

"Neville can I sit here?" asked Ron.

"Yeah sure Ron!" Neville answered.

(Ron took the last seat in that compartment. So Harry and Hermione went to the next non-full compartment. With 3 hufflepuffs in it.)

"Hey can I sit here?" asked Harry

"Yeah no prob." (One of them said making room for him.)

" Uh you can sit here if you want Hermione." Offer Harry.

"No that's ok Harry I can find another seat, thanks though." She answered. (Hermione looked for another seat only one compartment was left with a seat open it had Malfoy sitting in it looking very angry.)

"Malfoy cou-" Hermione said but was cut off.

"What do you want mudblood?" he sneered.

"Don't call me that and I would've told if you hadn't cut me off!" Hermione practically shouted. "This is the last seat left so I have to sit here whether either of us like it or not!" she huffed. (She stomped over to the empty bench and sat next to the window.)

"Talk about over reacting" he muttered

"Why don't you just shut up you-you stuck up, pureblood, brat!" she yelled and looked out the window trying to hide the warm tears running down her face, as she tried not to start sobbing this wasn't how she wanted to start her fifth year.

(Malfoy felt shocked, he stared at the wall for a minute then looked to her to give her a dirty look but faltered as he saw she was quietly crying and the weird thing was he felt sort of bad.)

"Herm-I mean granger I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He said gently.

(As more tears came streaming down and the train started she answered), "Sure sounded like you meant it." She said shakily.

"Hermione please don't cry," he begged as he moved next her on the bench that was opposite him. (She turned to him and put her head on his shoulder and gently hugged him. Draco not knowing what to do since he wasn't usually hugged by anyone but pansy but they were over so he guessed he should hug back so gently he did.) Softly and quietly he whispered, "it's ok, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." (He rocked gently back and forth as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder. After about fifteen minutes she stopped crying and dried her eyes.)

"Oh your shirt" she said weakly and pointed to his shirt with her wand and muttered "Hudortrocken" and his shirt dried instantly.

"Thanks" he said and she gave him a small smile in return.

After about ten minutes Malfoy asked, "So-uh how was your summer?"

"Good, I went to Cuba. You?"

"It was ok I was at home alone for the summer or at Crabb or Goyles house."

"Why were you home alone?" asked Hermione.

"My dad works and my mom um…died this summer." Said Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"It's ok she was sick and I wasn't near her much she wasn't very fond of me." Malfoy said looking at the ground. (Then looked up and shared a gaze with Hermione for a minute until they both noticed what they were doing then they both looked away Malfoy a faint pink, Hermione a medium red.)

Then they listened to the train announcements "20 minutes till we arrive to Hogwarts please be sure to have your robes on and will Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger please go to professor Dumbledore's office when we arrive." (Hermione and Draco looked at each other with a confused look. Then they both went their separate ways to get into their robes.)

When they came back from changing Draco said, " You look nice Hermione"

"Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Uh yeah I guess I did." He answered. (The train stopped and they saw Hogwarts right outside the window.)

"Uh so I guess we could walk together to professors office since were both going there right?" Draco said with a sweet sound in his voice.

"Yeah I guess we could." Hermione answered shyly and gave him a flirty smile. (So they headed to professors office quietly together.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco and Hermione entered professor Dumbledore's office "hello professor?" Hermione said as she walked into the room

"Ah Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy how great it is to see you after so much nice weather, oh Draco I'm truly sorry for your loss. Your mother was a prideful student back in her school years, (he stared at the floor a moment in deep memory, then remembered Draco and Hermione.) yes, well you two are probably wondering why I called you here am I right?" he asked with his fuzzy white eyebrows raised.

"Yes sir." Hermione answered in a respectful tone.

"Well the professors and I discussed the matter which I've called you here today and decided that the two of you will be the head prefects of your houses!" he said faithfully (as Hermione's and Draco's chins dropped and they gaped at him.) " You two shall share a common room in the prefects quarters, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shall share a common room. The professors and I took into account (as he shot them a stern look) that you two in the past haven't quite gotten along but we expect you two to treat each other with a great amount of respect and be responsible for any non-respectful actions. But I have great confidence in you two and expect you two to act like mature, responsible prefects and to set a good example for the school for you both represent your houses. If there are no questions you may head to the great hall for the traditional welcoming ceremony." (Both looking very pale, headed to the great hall without muttering a single word.)

"Hey Hermione! You look great lucky you even got a tan I don't tan, just burn I'm so jealous!" Ginny said jokingly. (As she ran up to hug Hermione) "Uh are you okay you seem kind of uh I don't know shocked?" (Hermione sat down in a seat at the table)

"Dra-um I mean Malfoy and I were chosen head prefects." Hermione said in a droned out tune.

"What?" Ginny said apparently very loudly because everyone in the hall had shut up and turned their heads facing them. (They both felt their faces burn up and turn a fire red)

"I'll tell you later" Hermione whispered angrily now very embarrassed. (Even though everyone started chatting seeing the excitement was over. Professor Dumbledore gave a speech and announced the news of who were head prefects making Hermione's face once again become a velvet red he did this after the first years were sorted into houses).

When he announced that she was a head prefect she felt everyone's eyes burning into the back of her head since that was all that was visible since she had her face on the table with her arms wrapped around it.

Draco was actually enjoying the attention other than Pansy begging for another chance (only because she would look good going out with a prefect.) "Draco please you mean everything in the world to me and I'm sorry for breaking up with you pl-" but before Pansy finished begging, Draco had cut her off.

"Pansy first of all I broke up with you second I would never go out with you if my life depended on it! I don't want to go out with a girl who only cares about looks and not peoples feelings." Draco yelled at her

"Well I-" Pansy started.

"Oh save it for somebody who cares if you can find anyone!" Draco growled loudly then stormed out of the hall angrily breathing extremely loudly.

(He went to the prefects common room to find Hermione sleeping on a red velvet chair) her book on the floor, which she must have been reading, he picked it up. It was some popular teen magic book he put it on the table. He sort of felt bad for how badly he'd treated her over the years but he couldn't shame his father by treating a mud blood with respect. He picked up the book again and read the title "aren't pure and un-pure bloods as important as the other?" with that he put the book down he knew she got that book because of how he treated her. Looked at her and watched her take long, quiet, deep breathes. This year she looked different she actually was very beautiful for a mud blood that is. When she slept she looked peaceful her face calm and sun kissed to just the right shade. (He shook his head fiercely) what was he doing she was a mud blood for goodness sakes! Angry with himself he carried Hermione careful not to wake her up to her room he put her in her bed and covered her up and left the room. (He closed the door behind him.)

He had to make sure he didn't fall for Hermione. Why do I keep calling her by her first name? Oh whatever I can't fall for her I can't ruin my fathers pureblood name even if it wasn't his real father no one would find out he was adopted he couldn't even imagine what would happen if Slytherlin found out he'd be the house joke they would ask him if he really was a pureblood and he'd have to tell them the truth…he didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes fluttered open not fully awake she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked around her it was nice having her own room. Wait a second as she was thinking over last night, "I didn't come up here and go to bed!" oh my gosh who brought me up here she thought as she started freaking out. I know it wasn't Draco he can't stand to be in same room as a muggle born let alone carry one someone must have snuck I have to ask Draco if anyone came in last night she thought now distraught. (She ran downstairs to find Draco sitting on the couch drinking a glass of pumpkin juice) "Draco" Hermione said rather loudly not only startling Draco (which caused him to spill his drink all over his pants) but also herself. "Sorry, but did anyone come in here last night?" she asked making sure she wasn't too loud this time. "No, why?" he asked still looking down at his sticky pants, that he was now trying to dry with a napkin. "I think someone broke in," she said lowering her voice in case they were still there. "What?" he asked looking at her like she was crazy. "Ok, I fell asleep in the chair and someone broke in and carried me upstairs!" she answered. Draco started cracking up. "What's so funny about that sticky pants?" she said angrily with an attitude. "First of all if someone broke in (he paused to wipe his eyes that were now watering he was laughing so hard) they would not carry you upstairs and risk getting caught. Secondly I brought you up because you looked very uncomfortable." He said with a smirk and laughter in his voice. (She glared at him for a minute.) "Who are you and what did you do with Malfoy?" she asked now very upset and confused (while she stared) Draco looked at her, he saw a look in her eyes saying I'm a bit afraid, but mostly confused, and what are you up to look. She's so cute when she's confused thought Draco. But then remembered she was still looking at him. "I was uh- just doing what professor told us to treat each other with respect." He answered innocently. With that her eyes became big brown/hazel scared bunny rabbit eyes as she said, "uh, thanks I guess" she said questionably.

(In the Great Hall for breakfast)

"So Hermione how was the first night in the prefects quarters?" Ginny asked. When Hermione sat down. "What oh fine I guess" she answered as she shifted in her seat. "What's wrong, and don't even try to lie to me!? Ginny asked now concerned.

"Well I had fallen asleep in the common room reading last night and well Draco carried me up to my room and put me on my bed." Hermione answered.

" Whoa that's weird by the way did you just call him Draco?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ginny this is Malfoy we're talking about!" Hermione said in an 'oh please' kind of tone.

"If you say so," Ginny giggled. " But I still think your crushing on him!" she teased then quickly jumped up and ran off.

(She finished her breakfast and went to get ready for her classes)

MEANWHILE

"Hey Draco" Blaise said when he saw him walk in. "how'd it go first night sharing a common room with Granger? He asked.

"Um fine what do you think we did? Throw a party?" Draco answered

"Hey I was just wondering since you are sharing with Granger and all.

"We barely even talked." Draco said to Blaise.

"She's looking actually pretty nice this year and I think she even got a tan this year." Blaise said grinning.

"Yea I know were sharing a common room remembers?" Draco said annoyed (he wasn't in the mood to talk about he just wanted to eat breakfast.)

"Yes, I've got to go I need to go back to my room." Blaise said and wandered off.

(Draco helped himself to food and started eating. After he finished he headed off to his room to catch a quick shower.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In charms class…

"Hey Harry, hi Ron!" Hermione said "is anyone sitting here?" she asked pointing to a seat next to Ron.

"No you can though!" Ron said gladly.

Hermione sat down and got out her new books.

"So how was your first night in your new common room with Malfoy?" Ron asked saying Malfoy in a rude tone.

"It was Fine, we didn't even talk till this morning when I asked him something" Hermione answered beginning to become annoyed of people think something was going to be going on between them.

She also noticed everyone was watching her and Draco. She could tell Draco noticed it to because when she looked over to him he saw her he mouthed "oh my gosh" and rolled his eyes at Pansy because she had come and sat down next to him. Hermione mouthed, "I know" back to him and smiled he smirked back which surprised her, yet she giggled then his smirk became a smile.

"Um Hermione where you just talking and smiling at-at Malfoy?" Ron asked becoming angry.

"I don't think I really have to tell you, you know you should mind your own business " Hermione said now extremely annoyed at Ron and she stood up and left since she was in the advanced charms class as well she didn't have to go to this one as well as Harry, Draco and mostly Gryffindor but other houses too.

She went up to her room. She had her own bathroom this year she needed take a shower so she decided to do that now. So she went to do that.

Meanwhile………..(in charms class)

"Hey Draco " said Blaise as he signaled to Pansy to get out of his chair and she did sulking. Then lowering his voice so no one else heard he said "I saw you talking across the room to Mud blood, and smiling what were you saying?"

"Nothing and don't call her that it's Hermione" Draco said then realized he had said the last and said, sounding very nervous " I'm just kidding you can call her what ever you want granger is a Mudblood anyway right so yeah, I was just kidding."

"I didn't say anything and I've got to talk to you come on no one will be in your room like mine so we're going there!" Blaise said as he pulled Draco with him and Draco followed.

Hermione had finished her shower and got dressed but had almost a whole hour before her next one so she went downstairs got her book and went to her room which was the first door on the right when you go up the stairs she left her door open and read her book on the bed. She heard the portrait open and shut then heard Blaise and Draco talking.

"Draco what is wrong with you. You're a pureblood you can't like a.." Blaise was saying but Draco cut him off.

"Blaise don't you dare call Hermione a Mudblood, she's just muggleborn there's nothing wrong with that she's just like us but she was born from a muggle not Wizards no big deal." Draco said angrily.

"Dude when did you start liking uh… Hermione ?"

"I don't know on the train when I saw her she seemed different.." Draco started.

"Yeah a tan any girl can get one.." Blaise was saying as he was cut off again.

"No it's not like that it's just without Potter and Weasley, it was just her and she talked for herself. Weasley who is obsessed with her, talks for her. But she does look different but that's not only why I like her she's different than well the Slytherlin girls but she won't like me after everything I've called, but I'm really sorry that's just how I grew up hating muggleborns. Plus my father will kill me if I went out with a muggleborn, and I'm not kidding he really would!" Draco said really upset.

"Sorry I can't stay Draco, but I have to go to class see you later!" Blaise said

"Bye" Draco said in reply.

The whole time Hermione had been on her bed listening to the conversation, now her mouth was wide open her eye's huge and she was so shocked she couldn't move!

Oh my gosh Draco likes me? But he can't he hates me but he just said. Well he isn't that bad looking and did stand up for me to his friend, wait what am I thinking its Malfoy! She let her head fall into the pillow and she lay there for a minute trying to figure this out she was now so confused. Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs her head shot up. This couldn't be good he'd know she heard and they have to stay in this common room. Malfoy had reached the top and saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He froze and dropped his charms class books and became very pale. He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"What did you hear?" Draco said shakily.

"Um.. I sort of, maybe heard al of it." Hermione answered slowly now becoming frightened.

"I didn't think you were… well I didn't.." Draco stuttered

"Thanks Draco for …. Standing up for me it was really nice of you!" Hermione said she jumped up hugged him and whispered in his ear "I Do forgive you!" and she ran of to potions.


	5. Chapter 5

Confusion in the morning 

Draco walked into the great hall he wasn't that hungry but sitting in the common room wasn't going to get him anywhere, he'd stayed up almost all night and that's what he came up with. He walked to the Slytherlin table.

"Hey Draco" Blaise said.

"Blaise I need to talk to you!" Draco said urgently

"Can it wait I haven't eaten yet!" Blaise complained.

" No it can't granger heard!" Draco whispered sternly

"What?" Blaise yelled spraying the pumpkin juice he'd been drinking all over his lap.

"Nice one" Draco said trying to hide his laughter. Everyone was cracking up.

"Let's get out of here," Blaise said angrily.

Draco headed to his common room as Blaise stomped behind. When they got there he put a spell on the common room so only the two could hear the conversation.

"Wow sorry mate." Said Blaise "is she going to tell everyone or what?"

"Um… I don't know… she uh…. said thanks for standing up for her, and then she hugged me and told me she did forgive me…." Draco said in a confused tone.

"What? What's that supposed to mean and she said what?" Blaise shouted.

"I don't know maybe she forgives me for how cruel I've always been to her. What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked.

"I don't know we'll think of something though mate." Just as Blaise finished his sentence there was a tapping at the window, they both spun around startled by the tapping to see that it was only Draco's owl. Draco opened the window and took the letter from the owl and paid him then he flew off. It was addressed to Draco from his father, it must have been important because his father never sent a letter to him before.

"It's from my father," said Draco slowly.

"Well open it then!" Blaise said making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Um…. Actually I'd rather read it alone nothing personal Blaise but I've never got a letter from him before." Draco said.

"No problem mate, I was going to go down to Hogsmead anyway, it's Saturday" Blaise said leaving.

Draco opened the letter and read it:

Draco,

I know that it must have been a surprise for me to write to you. But I was going to inform you that I am coming up to Hogwarts, this weekend for business with Dumbledore and you I had something to talk to you about. Also I will be bringing my fiancé Olivia, we plan to be married this spring and this is a chance for you to meet her. Do not shame me son or you will regret it. Dress in nice clothes wizard robes of course. She of course is from a Pureblood family and the heir to the Draak family, which of course you recognize as one of the most wealthy and greatest Slytherlin families in the whole Wizarding world. That is also a reason I am coming to talk to you our family will now be great and we will have the purest blood out of all the Purebloods. This is why we are going to make a lot of changes. Also Olivia carries my child and we have determined it will be a male so my true Son will be named Rein (said as Ryan) which means pure which his blood shall be so now I know I will have a Pure Son.

My Regards, Lucias Malfoy

Draco couldn't move he was shocked his father was marrying and he was afraid about what changes were to come. He felt a tear roll down his cheek his hand slowly moved to his face and wiped it away he was startled he'd never cried before not even when his mother died. He went to his room still holding the letter he laid down on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately he was exhausted staying up all night and the letter, it was just to much to handle.

Bye bye bookworm, hello hottie!

Meanwhile when this was all happening

"Hey Ginny!" said Hermione

"Good morning" said Ginny "how are you?"

"Great come on I have tell you something!" Hermione said lowering her voice.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you when we're out of here come on," Hermione answered pulling her all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"OK, well I was in my room and Draco didn't know so he was talking to Blaise. Draco told him he liked me, and when Blaise called me Mudblood Draco stood up for and told him never to call me that again." Hermione told about what she said to Draco.

"Whoa" was all she can say, "So what are you going to do now?"

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"I can tell you like him, but how are you going to get him?" Ginny asked

"I don't know" Hermione said glumly

"Well I have a few idea's, well you have to play hard to get with Draco that's the kind of guy he is, and secondly you need to get rid of the bookworm look too." Ginny said smiling. So they headed to Hogsmead and went on a shopping spree.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione had finally gotten back from shopping with Ginny she stumbled through the portrait holding fifty bags on her arms. She said bye to Ginny and dropped the bags on the floor next to the couch and collapsed onto the couch she laid there for five minutes and got up she walked up the stairs and saw Draco sleeping he looked exhausted, she stopped a moment and looked at him he had tear streaks on his face, she was surprised at this then she noticed a paper in his hand. She walked over to him silently and took the paper gently from him and read it. When she finished she couldn't understand why his father called the unborn son his True son but then she thought about it and gasped and afraid she would awaken him she put the paper back and hurried out of the room, she figured it out he was adopted, she couldn't tell anyone and definitely not Draco he would kill her she wasn't supposed to read that but she was curious about what his father was coming to talk to Draco about, so she decided she was going to find out. She almost ran to the Gryffindor common room and when she went in she found Harry and Ron in there talking about Quidditch as usual.

"Um hi Harry and Ron, Harry can I talk to you?" Hermione asked. He got up and walked over "yes?" he asked

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak? I'll give it back Monday. She asked

"Yea sure I'll get it" he said he went and got it

"Hey Hermione" Ron said

"Hey Ron" she answered then there was an awkward silence till Harry came trudging down the stairs

"Here Hermione what's it for anyway?" he asked

'Oh nothing" she said " I got to go bye"

They said bye back and she left. She put the cloak in her room and set her alarm extra early.

The next morning

(Hermione's alarm clock goes off) Hermione hits the clock and it goes silent. She jumps up and gets into one of her new outfits a low cut black tank with the edges lined with black lace, a black denim mini skirt, and brown, high heeled, knee high boots. She put in silver hoop earrings and put her straightened hair in a high ponytail. She put on black eye liner and makeup. She put on the invisibility cloak and went down to the common room to wait for Draco.

Twenty minutes later Draco walked down the stairs and left silently Hermione followed him to the school entrance his father was there with a woman Hermione guessed was Olivia she was a high boned elegant looking woman.

"Hello Draco" Lucias said.

"Hello father" Draco answered.

"Olivia I'd like you to meet Draco" Lucias said

"Hello" Draco said.

"Hello" then she turned to Lucias "I'll talk to Snape while you tell him"

"Of course" Lucias answered he turned to Draco "come"

"Tell me what?" Draco said staying where he was.

"Didn't I tell you to come Draco?" Lucias growled.

"Yes father" Draco said unhappily and followed. Hermione followed them.

"Now Draco I've been talking with Snape and he is willing to take you instead of us dumping you at a orphanage (Draco stopped dead in his tracks as did Hermione) Snape is also going to test your blood if it is pure or not." Lucias said.

"What does it matter that your blood is pure or not, it makes you no better than everyone else!" Draco shouted. Lucias turned to look at him. Hermione pulled out her wand; Lucias reached for his and pointed it at Draco. Draco was frozen with fear.

"Ava-" Lucias started.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione whispered without anyone hearing.

"Who's there? Answer me now?" Lucias growled. No one answered.

Hermione pointed her wand again and whispered a stunning spell. Lucias fell hard on his back.

"Who did that?" Draco asked hesitantly. Hermione didn't answer. "Well whoever you are thanks you saved my life" with that he headed back to the school.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said. Draco walked into his office. "Would you like to sit down?" Draco sat down.

"Professor may I tell you something?" Draco asked slowly.

"You may" Dumbledore answered

"Well my father came today…" Draco said.

"I'm aware, he missed a meeting with me." Dumbledore said.

"Well he's getting married again and he doesn't want me anymore so I'll be staying with Snape." Draco told Dumbledore.

"Surly he still wants you, you're his son." Dumbledore said raising his eyebrows.

"Actually I was adopted my parents couldn't have children, he doesn't know whether I'm Pureblood or not. Today he… almost…. Used Avada Kadavar on me…" Draco said close to tears.

"What stopped him?" asked Dumbledore.

"There was someone there I don't know who they were invisible, they disarmed him when he began saying the curse, then they stunned him." Draco said.

"Well Mr. Malfoy it seems as if you owe someone your life." Said Dumbledore

"Yes but who?" Draco asked knowing there would be no answer.

"Ah… a great question, but this question I cannot answer only when the person who did it thinks you and them are ready will it be answered. For saving ones life and risking your own is a show of great care." Dumbledore told Draco.

"Thank you Professor for your time," Draco said as he stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy you do understand I'll have to tell the ministry about your father?" Dumbledore asked. Draco nodded. "Oh would tell Miss Granger I have to talk to her I have a job I need her to do."

"Yes sir." Draco replied and turned and left.

(Back at the common room)

"Hermione, Dumbledore would like to speak to you" Draco said as he walked in and saw her on the couch reading.

"Ok, thanks" she said as she got up. Draco looked at her outfit; he had never seen her in an outfit like that. She saw him looking at her and asked. "What?"

"Uh… your… you… look nice I mean different I mean… is that a new outfit?" Draco stuttered.

Hermione smirked "yeah you like it?"

"Yeah it looks nice… the outfit I mean not you I mean… you look nice too but I meant you I mean the outfit… I meant the outfit, don't you have to go talk to professor Dumbledore?" Draco said.

"Yup, good night" Hermione said as she climbed through the portrait hole.

"Wow I am such an idiot," Draco said to himself after the portrait shut.


	7. Chapter 7

On the way to Dumbledore's office Hermione giggled to herself as she replayed in her head what just happened. She now as Draco stuttering over her!

Hermione reached up to knock on professor Dumbledore's door before her hand touched the door it swung open.

"You can come in Ms. Granger" Dumbledore told Hermione as he waved his wand and a chair slid up in front of his desk.

"Hello Professor, Draco told me you wanted to speak to me?" /Hermione asked, se sat down cautiously.

"Well I wanted to talk to you and see how you were before the ministry came" Dumbledore said "peppermint budgie?" he offered holding out a bowl of fluttering peppermint birds.

"No thank you. Why is the ministry coming?" she asked nervously.

"There is no reason to worry Ms. Granger, you are in no trouble for what happened this afternoon if anything you should be getting an award for saving young Mr. Malfoy's life. We need you to testify that you heard Mr. Malfoy try to use an unforgivable curse on his son. I'm very proud of you Hermione even after the disputes and difficulties between Draco and yourself, you risked your own life save his." Dumbledore explained to her "this proves you are ready for the truth."

"But how did you know it was me? Does Draco know it was me? What do you mean ready for the truth?" Hermione blurted out.

"I have ways to find things out that the knowledge of is needed. No young Mr. Malfoy does not know of your actions, I believe that is your right to choose to tell him but I encourage you to tell him for already he seeks to know who his saver is, and to hide something with this importance is difficult and unneeded. Your last question is a question with a difficult answer that will bring more questions." Dumbledore answered. "Hermione when you were born it was a year of great danger in the history of magic. You were in one of the greatest amounts of danger…." Dumbledore said sadly and paused to scratch the corner of his eye.

"Why?" Asked Hermione.

"Because… how do I put this… because you are the one and only daughter of Tom Riddle." Dumbledore told her.

"What? I can't be the daughter of…. Of Voldermort!?!" Hermione whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and myself took you away, we put a glamour on you to hide your identity and changed your name for your protection." Dumbledore answered.

"My parents knew? But they're Muggles! They can't do magic!" Hermione argued.

Dumbledore shook his head guiltily "They did it to protect you it was too dangerous for you to live in the magical world." Dumbledore explained.

"Why are you telling me now then if you're trying to protect me?" She demanded.

"Voldermort found out that you were his daughter and Mr. and Mrs. Granger had taken you, he went and found them and murdered them. I'm truly sorry." Dumbledore told her.

"They can't be…. " Hermione sobbed throw her hands that now covered her face.

"Your real name is Elizabeth Riddle, your mother chose your name before you were born. Your mother Alicia Grindalwald died giving birth to you… I have to end the glamour we put on you, I don't have enough magic to keep it on you." Dumbledore explained. He mouthed a incantation and Hermione's appearance started changing; her hair became a beautiful wave of blond, her eyes a crystal blue, her face looked the same but with freckles spread attractively over the bridge of her nose, full shaped pink rose petal colored lips, her skin a gorgeous light peach.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. There was a knock on the door they both looked up.

"Come in." Dumbledore said. In walked a few men in cloaks.

"Hello Albus, is this the testifier?" asked a medium height, chubby man.

"Yes this is Ms. Elizabeth Riddle." Stated Dumbledore.

The man stiffened and his eyes widened "well then let's get this over with shall we?" he asked quickly. They gave her a truth potion. Hermione told them everything that happened. Lucias was arrested and brought to Azkaban. After about an hour and a half the ministry left.

"Now Ms. Riddle I'll tell the students about your new identity. You also must stay inside because of the risk of being taken by Voldermort. For your safety I have decided to have Mr. Draco Malfoy, be with you at all times except when he cannot for example when you're using the privy, changing, and things in that nature. Professor McGonagall told Draco of this while you were here. Do you have any questions before you call it a night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, am I still in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"No you belong to the Slytherlin house." He answered.

"Night." Hermione said then turned and left.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole to find Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fire, when he saw her, he stood up. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Um… Hey" He offered "I uh… made you some hot chocolate, I put little marshmallows on top… they swim around till they melt…" Draco told her as he carefully sat down next to her and slid the mug of hot cocoa in front of her on the coffee table. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned to him. He looked into her crystal blue eyes, with his green eyes. He put his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. "Its ok Elizabeth, it hasn't been a good day for either of us." He told her trying to cheer her up.

"I know I'm really sorry about your father going to Azkaban." Hermione said as she sat up, and held her mug, watching the marshmallows swim around, and wave to her.

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

Hermione took a sip of hot cocoa, and put it down, she looked at him and told him "I was there I was the one who stopped your father from killing you."

"That was you!?! Why were you following me?" Draco asked confused.

"I had found your letter from your father and it sounded like something was going to happen. I'm really sorry I was scared something might happen to you." Hermione apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry, if you hadn't followed me I'd be dead right now…. Um… Thanks." Draco told Hermione.

"Your welcome." Hermione replied. She leaned against his shoulder and he put his arm around hers they sat and watched the fire till Hermione fell asleep. Draco careful not to wake her carried her to her bed, took her shoes off, and covered her with extra blankets. He went to the chair in the corner so he could keep an eye on her to make sure she was okay, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Note Hermione will now be called Elizabeth Riddle

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes hoping that the things that happened the night before was just a nightmare. She put her hand in front of her face to block the sun from her eyes. She felt around on her bedside table for her mirror until she found it she brought it in front of her face and slowly and nervously opened her eyes, she saw her new self and knew that what had happened wasn't a dream…. She stretched and stood up, she turned around to make her bed and saw Draco sleeping in the corner chair. Her stomach flipped over when she saw him but she didn't make a noise… She walked over gently nudged his shoulder.

"Draco, Draco wake up!" she whispered sweetly in his ear as she bent down so her face was next to the side of his face. He turned a little so his face was in front of her face maybe an inch apart, Elizabeth lost her balance a little and put her hand down on the arm of the chair without noticing she had put it down on his hand. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Blaise was right, girls can't keep themselves off of me!" He laughed. Elizabeth blushed and jerked her hand off of his and stood up.

"For your information I just lost my balance." Elizabeth said defensively.

"That's what they all say," he teased

"You know I think you give yourself too much credit!" She teased back realizing that he was just teasing, she kept a straight face and he looked up at her then looked at the floor seeing that his way of flirting with her was a total waste. Elizabeth giggled and he looked up to see her smirking at him. "Did you think you were the only one who could play that game?" she teased. He looked at the clock on the bedside table it was ten AM already.

"Whoa its already ten!" Draco said acting surprised.

"What I'm going to be late for class!" Elizabeth moaned, as she ran around the room grabbing her books. Draco sat up and picked at a broken nail, Elizabeth looked over at him. "Why are you just sitting there? You need to get to class too." She asked.

"What? Oh did I not tell you? Professor Dumbledore gave us the day off of classes," he said innocently but not able to hide his smirk.

"You do know Malfoy that you should start running right?" she asked teasingly.

"Yup…" he said jumping out of the seat, laughing. He ran into the hall and ran down the stairs he hid on the far side of a chair across from the couch. Elizabeth walked down the stairs with her wand in her hand she walked I front of the couch but not far enough to see Draco, she looked around.

"Where did he go?" she muttered to herself as she turned her back to the chair. Draco snuck over behind her and gently grabbed her around the waist.

"Boo!!!" he said loudly, laughing at the same time.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as turned around to face him and lost her footing and fell onto the couch making Draco fall onto her! They both looked at each other and started cracking up. Before Draco had the chance to stand up the portrait hole swung open and in came Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ron had come in first and as soon as he saw them he was frozen to the spot, making Harry walk into Ron and knock him over and Ginny walk into Harry knocking him over then tripping over him. Everyone in the room stood up quickly and everyone looked at each other trying to will someone to break the awkward silence with their eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore told us everything and said we could have the day off to make sure you were okay…" Ginny offered breaking the silence.

"Well obviously she's perfectly fine as we all saw!" Ron said angrily.

"We just fell over!" Elizabeth said raising her voice.

"Yeah fell all over each other we already saw that Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Ron you have no idea what you're talking about! And my name is Elizabeth not Hermione!" she screamed back at him.

"Well at least we know which side of the family the anger came from!" Ron sneered. Elizabeth pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron.

"How dare you say that! Take that back Weasley, take that back now!" she yelled. Draco grabbed her wand and held her back from pouncing on Ron.

"Not that I don't agree that I don't agree he deserves it Elizabeth he does, but Dumbledore told me to be your body guard and I can't let you or we both will get in deep trouble. I'm really sorry I would let you if I could but I can't. Harry could you help by getting Ron out of here? Thanks. " Draco said patiently. As soon as Ron and Harry left Draco let go of Elizabeth, and gave her back her wand. Ginny ran over to her and gave her hug.

"Sorry about that Hermi- sorry Elizabeth but it is Ron he overreacts to everything!" Ginny said.

"Don't be sorry its not like its your fault…." Elizabeth assured her. Draco cleared his throat he had been standing next to the couch and wanted to take advantage of the pause in conversation.

"I'm going to get a drink, Elizabeth would you like anything?" Draco asked.

"Sure, could I have a peppermint hot chocolate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup…. Anything else?" he answered.

"No thanks" Elizabeth replied

"Would you like anything Ginny?" Draco offered.

"No I'm good, thanks though." Ginny answered.

Draco walked into the kitchen he'd been wanting to try this new spell he learned, he flicked his wand and a mug glided out of the cupboard through the air to the fridge filled with milk heated itself, added Swiss mint chocolate and mini enchanted marshmallows. He picked the mug up and brought it to Elizabeth.

"Thanks Draco!"

"No problem.." he replied as he sat down.

"So where are you going to live now?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know me and Professor Dumbledore didn't talk about that yet…" Elizabeth answered.

"You can stay with us if you'd like, I'm positive my mum would let you." Ginny offered.

"Thanks but I couldn't, I don't want to put your family in danger…" Elizabeth answered.

"Oh…. Well if you change your mind you can." Ginny said. Elizabeth pulled out the mirror she had shoved in her pocket earlier.

"Ugh… I look horrible, this is what I get for crying with mascara on… black streaks and pink puffy eyes!" Elizabeth complained.

"Hey I know what'll make you feel better! I'll do your makeup and nails and stuff like one of those muggle places you brought me to, what did you call it again?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You mean a spa?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah! A spa it'll make you feel great!" Ginny said

"I guess if you really want to." Elizabeth agreed.

"Okay, Draco we'll be in her room for a while, and when Hermione… sorry I mean Elizabeth comes down she'll be the new Slytherlin Hottie!" Ginny laughed.

"Well I think I should be the judge of that, don't you think Elizabeth?" he teased.

"And what makes you think your good enough to do that Draco?" Elizabeth laughed as she walked up the stairs.

"That hurt El!" he laughed. Elizabeth smirked at him and walked into her room they shut the door.

Ginny started by putting her long wavy blond hair in a high ponytail, with a sexy side bang. The end of her ponytail reached to between her shoulder blades. She put on a little blush, black eyeliner to the bottom lashes. Black mascara, shiny, sparkly light pink lip-gloss… then she did her nails, she gave her French tips. Elizabeth put on one of her new outfits, a short denim miniskirt, a black, tight, low cut, black tank top that was lined with black lace, and black lace straps. Black, high heeled, knee high boots. She put a floor length Slytherlin robe over her outfit leaving it unbuttoned so her outfit was still showing. She put on small emerald stud earrings, and a black key hanging off of a black link necklace.

"There, your Slytherlin Hottie makeover is complete!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, I told you that you'd make a great fashion designer!" Elizabeth told Ginny.

"Thanks, now lets go downstairs and see if Draco still can't take his eyes off of you!" Ginny teased.

"Oh shut up!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well everyone already saw he couldn't keep his hands off of you! I'm just kidding! Come on lets go!" Ginny begged.

"That's not funny! I'll only go down now, if you don't say about Draco and me! Okay?" Elizabeth said laughing.

"Okay I won't! Lets go!" Ginny said. They walked down the stairs. "Hey Draco, isn't Elizabeth the hottest Slytherlin girl you've ever seen?" Ginny teased as she sped to the portrait hole.

"Shut up Ginny!" Elizabeth shouted hiding her amusement.

"Uh…. I should go before she like, kills me!" Ginny laughed as she climbed through the portrait hole.

"Wow!" was all Draco could say.

"Thanks Draco…" Elizabeth smirked

"Umm…. No problem." He said faintly blushing.

"Do you want to go anywhere? I don't want to keep you stuck in here all day." Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine. Where ever you want to go is fine." Draco answered.

"Well can I go to my room? I kind of want to be alone for awhile." She asked.

"Sure I guess that would be okay…." Draco replied.

"Thanks" Elizabeth said as she walked up the stairs.

Elizabeth went and got her acoustic guitar and started singing as she played.

Draco heard the Guitar so silently he went up the stairs and stood on the side of the door frame out of sight so he could hear her

Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah

Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late

My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range

Looks like it's just one of those kind of days

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground

No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow

Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no

Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive

I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just want to fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering

I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning

Stay there come closer it's at your own risk

Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

But I feel so alive

I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just want to fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

Runaway Runaway……

Runaway, Runaway…

Runaway, Runaway…

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just want to fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just want to fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway yeah

She put the guitar down and started fiddling with her necklace. Draco walked in.

"Oh you startled me Draco!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Sorry, I heard you playing and singing… you're really good!" Draco told her.

"Oh thanks… I didn't know you could hear me…" Elizabeth blushed.

"I was thinking you should join one of the Slytherlin band they're always looking for more bands, it would be a fun way to get to know more Slytherlins and make friends, I could check with my friends they've been looking for a lead singer." Draco suggested.

"I don't know I'll think about it…." She answered.

"Okay, El it's up to you." He answered. "We might as well get going to dinner, Professor is announcing the news about you so we shouldn't be late."

"Okay" she answered as she got up and headed for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and Elizabeth went to the great hall for dinner and the big announcement. "Well you might as well sit at the Slytherlin table, since you are a Slytherlin now." Draco told Elizabeth as they walked in, they went and found a seat at the Slytherlin table.

"Hey Draco." Blaise said, as he eyed Elizabeth suspiciously.

"Hey Blaise. Blaise this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Blaise."

"Hey" Blaise said.

"Hi." Elizabeth answered. They sat down, and Draco started introducing people.

"Everyone this is Elizabeth, El this is Malcolm, Miles, Bole, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Derrick, Marcus, Daphne, Harper, Terence, Theodore we call him Theo, Adrian, Vaisey, and Pansy." Draco said.

"Hi" Elizabeth said. Everyone said hi.

"Hi, are you new here? If you need any help finding your classes you can just ask." Daphne offered. But before she could answer Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I have a few things to address tonight before we begin our delicious meal. Many of you know Ms. Hermione Granger. She will no longer be a Gryffindor student. Her real name is Elizabeth Riddle and she is now in Slytherlin (there were many gasps) Now I expect from every one of you to treat her with the same kindness that I hope you treat everyone. All of you are probably hungry so let dinner begin." Dumbledore said.

Everyone started murmuring to each other, and looking and pointing at Elizabeth.

"Just ignore them El, it's going to be like this for a couple days." Draco said to her when he saw her starting to bite her lip.

"Hey El, we decided to have a welcoming party for you tonight if your up to it, it's at the Slytherlin common room." Daphne invited.

"Ok, that sounds like fun." El answered.

They finished eating and they all headed to the Slytherlin common room. Everyone welcomed El and talked to her. They listened to the best Slytherlin band it had Daphne, Adrian, Isabelle, Miles, Derek, and Jessica. They finished another song and took a break.

"That was really good Daphne!" El said.

"Thanks El!" Daphne said.

"El sings and plays guitar too, you know." Draco added and he smirked at El.

"You do? Oh my gosh you have to play for us! Please?" Daphne begged El.

"Fine. I'm going to get you for this Draco!" El teased

"Hey everyone I'm going to sing Unwritten for you." El said as she picked up the guitar and fixed the height of the microphone.

**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined**

**I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines**

**We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

Can speak the words on your lips 

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone applauded "thanks everyone!" El said into the microphone. She walked of the stage that someone learned a spell for it to appear.

"You did great!" Draco said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks" El said they had finished the hug but Draco still had his arm around her waist.

"You did great El!" Daphne said then she saw Draco's arm and she smirked "Draco I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Um okay?" Draco said as he followed her over to the punch bowl.

"So when are you going to ask El out?" Daphne asked him.

"I don't know I don't think she's ready yet with everything that's been happening." Draco answered.

"Actually Draco I think she is ready because of how much has happened, you've been there for her she needs to know you want to be there for her." Daphne said.

"I guess, I just don't want to mess it up." Draco said.

"Well its up to you." Daphne said and walked away. Draco went back over to El.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"Of coarse." She laughed

"I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Yea I'd like that." El answered. Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey El you want to be in our band?" Daphne asked.

"Yea that sounds fun, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for the party." El said.

"No problem, we'll see you tomorrow." Jess and Daphne said. Draco and El went back to their common rooms and went to bed.

Disclaimer this song is written by Avril Lavigne not me.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth walked into her room and shut the door all the way; she walked over to her bed and sat down. She put her face in her hands and began to cry, first just a couple tears trailed down her face then more and more till she began sobbing and couldn't control it. She picked up her new unused diary it's cover was black velvet. She picked up her pen and began to write:

Dear Diary,

This my fifth year at Hogsworth and its been the hardest so far and I'm only a few months into the year! This is what has happened so far…. Well on the train ride I had to sit with Draco Malfoy, and he called me a mudblood I started crying I don't know why it bothered me so much this time… but he felt bad and tried to cheer me up… I feel really sorry for him; his mum died over the summer and his father doesn't want him anymore because he's adopted.. My parents died, well they're not my real parents they just said they were. I found out that I'm not Hermione Granger, but Elizabeth Riddle. I'm Voldermort's daughter I cant believe it… how did this happen to me all I wanted to do is be a perfect student, now my life is a mess I can't even go outside! I hate being stuck inside all the time… Draco Malfoy asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes… he's different now; he even stood up for me to his best friend Blaise when he called me a mudblood… I'm in Slytherlins hottest band "Silver Serpents" I'm either going to sing or play guitar… everyone is trying to be my friend and welcome me in but right now I just want to be left alone. Everyone who was mean to me is acting like we are best friends just because I'm Voldermorts daughter. But now everything is so confusing…

I'll write to you tomorrow, night Elizabeth

Meanwhile

Draco walked into his room got a pair of pajama pants on and laid on his back on his bed, he looked at his ceiling and thought. I'm Elizabeth's Boyfriend now… she seems different as Elizabeth; I sort of miss the old Hermione… who would of thought that? (He smirked to himself) he heard someone sniffling so he got up to check it out he went to Elizabeth's door and put his ear to it… he heard her crying and sniffling he reached for the doorknob but stopped I don't want to be the annoying worried clingy boyfriend, I think I should just leave her alone he thought… he went back to his room and laid on his bed but he couldn't fall asleep so he just stared at the ceiling and thought till slowly he fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor common room

Ron sat in one of the red and gold armchairs and sulked, Harry and Ginny had just walked in and they saw the top of Ron's head over the back of the chair Harry rolled his eyes and smirked at Ginny, she giggled back and stood on her tip toes so her face was even with his and kissed him goodnight, then walked up the girls dormitory stairs. Harry went over to Ron.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nothings wrong, but you know what is wrong is how Draco was all over Hermione I mean Elizabeth… he's such a jerk and she's letting him be all over her, did you see how he had his arms around her and they were saying it was an accident!" Ron said in an annoyed tone.

"Ron, I think it really was an accident an-…" Harry started.

"Oh so your taking Draco's side? So when did you two become best friends?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm not taking sides I'm just saying that your overreacting as usual and if you like Elizabeth so much why don't you just ask her out instead of sitting here complaining, because she's not going to wait for you forever!" Harry said angrily and annoyed.

"I don't overreact and I don't like Elizabeth that's just moronic!" Ron said in an offended and defensive tone.

"Ron I told you what I think about it and I'm going to go to bed because we have class tomorrow, night." Harry told Ron annoyed.

"Mhm…" Ron grunted.

Hey sorry about the last chapter it sort of sucked but if you read this chapter please review! Hope you like this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

"El… El, wake up…" Draco said softly as he gently shook her shoulder. Slowly Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Hey good morning, its eight o'clock we have to go to breakfast soon." Draco told her.

"Hey… morning, I'm getting up I'll be down in a couple minutes…" El told him.

"K" Draco left and went down the stairs. El got into a light blue halter-top, black skirt, and knee high, high heeled, boots, and her Slytherlin cloak. Then she walked downstairs.

"Ready?" Draco smiled.

"Yup" El told him. They walked to the great hall then walked in holding hands and almost everyone was staring at them including Ron who had thought about what Harry said and had decided to ask El out today. They went and sat down. Everyone said hi and started their own little conversations.

"So El are you going to the Quidditch match today?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not sure if I can." El answered. "I'm going to go check I'll be right back." She went up to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor I was wondering if I could go to the Quidditch match today?"

"Well I don't believe that Voldermort would come with so many people but it's not a good idea so no I'm sorry." Dumbledore said.

"K I'll stay inside Draco has to go though because he's on the team." El said and walked away.

"Ron I'm really sorry about Elizabeth but there's tons of girls that you have a chance with." Harry said to Ron.

"I don't care I should've asked her a long time ago anyway." Ron said glumly and got up and walked away.

Everyone went out to the Quidditch match but El. El had wished Draco and Harry, good luck. Harry had looked for Ron because he wanted to talk to him before the match but he couldn't find him. El was just leaving the empty great hall as the main entrance door opened, and a man walked in, Ron was walking into the entrance hall as the man walked in the man didn't notice him at first and he saw El, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at El and shouted "Vorst" El couldn't move all she could do is scream. The man saw Ron and Ron had pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy" Ron shouted but the man blocked it.

"Avada Kadavar" The man shouted.

"Ron! Watch out!" El Screamed. Ron jumped out of the way landing on his wrist with a big crack. The man grabbed El and started dragging her out the door. El was sobbing she didn't know whether or not Ron was hit. "Ron!" she screamed. Ron jumped up. And pointed his wand.

"Stupefy," he yelled. But the man was too quick and he snapped his fingers then disappeared. "Hermione!" Ron screamed, as tears stained his cheeks. He ran out the door towards the Quidditch field, clutching is throbbing wrist and his wand. He ran to the field up to the teacher's seats to Professor Dumbledore. "He took her, a man took Hermione! I tried to stop him… but he took her!" Ron sobbed, now hysterical.

"What?" I should've known he'd try to get her." Dumbledore said angrily standing up.

"What happened Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Voldermort has Elizabeth Riddle… her life is in danger…" Dumbledore answered.


	12. Chapter 12

"All Students to the Great Hall immediately." Blared the announcer.

"Oh, Albus what are we to do?" Professor McGonagall asked. "They disaperated, there's no way we can find them!"

"Ahh, but they have not disaperated, remember Minerva I put that spell on the castle…" Albus explained.

"So he just made them disappear… Albus! That means they're still here!" Minerva said hastily.

"Ah… indeed they are. I've already put a spell on the grounds no one can come in or out till we find them." Albus said then turned to Ron. "Ronald I need you to go to Harry and tell him I need his marauders map!"

About 15 minutes later

"Here sir I got it as fast as I could." Harry panted; Dumbledore opened it and looked it over, then scrunched up his eyebrows. "What's wrong Professor?"

"They're not here…" Dumbledore answered.

"Maybe they used the shrieking shack secret passage." Harry suggested.

"That means they could be anywhere Albus!" Minerva implied.

"You-Know-Who wouldn't kill his own daughter would he Professor?" Ron asked, "We need to find her!"

"Minerva go to the shrieking shack check if anyone is there. We'll start a search party immediately…" Dumbledore assured Ron.

"If anyone is looking for Hermione… sorry Elizabeth, I'm going with them!" Draco told everyone as he walked toward them.

"We don't need your help Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. "Your probably the one who tipped them off where to find her!"

"Weasley, I'm going whether or not you like it, I'd think someone who cared about her would think the more people looking for her the better. I would never put El's life in danger." Draco replied.

"What you'll try saving her life now that she's El? Weren't you the one that made fun of her and called Mudblood when she was still Hermione?" Ron accused.

"That was totally different Weasley!" Draco said defensively.

"What because she was a Mudblood, but now she's a Pureblood and it's okay?" Ron sneered.

"Ron I liked her before she was El… we don't have time for this Weasley! Hermione's life is in danger!" Draco yelled. He turned his back to Ron and faced Professor Dumbledore. "Where should I start looking Professor?"

"Go with Ron on your brooms, ride through Hogsmead, then go to your fathers Manor, look anywhere there is a chance they'd be. Any sight of them use this portable mirror to contact me immediately" (Dumbledore said handing him a portable mirror)

"Yes Professor" Draco replied. He pulled out his wand "Accio Broom!" his broom was in his hand barely a second later.

"Accio Broom!" Ron said also then his new Lightening broom was beside in mounting position near his thigh as if it was a dog. Both Draco and Ron mounted their brooms, pushed off the ground, told the others good luck, leaned forward slightly and they sped away to search for Elizabeth.

After they left

"Harry I need you to stay here seeing that we're looking for Voldermort." Professor Dumbledore told Harry.

"Yes Professor, and you?" Harry asked.

"I have a few places I know of that are possible places they could be." Dumbledore answered.

"Good luck Professor, be careful." Harry said.

"Thank You" Dumbledore replied. He took out a stopwatch looking object, except instead of numbers, there was a map, Dumbledore pressed a few buttons then disappeared.

Meanwhile

Darkness surrounded El, there was nothing just darkness, she tried to breath but she couldn't she began to choke, she cried out and was able to take in a small breath. She felt like she was falling not down but not up either she was just falling. All of the sudden everything became a bright light, that burned her eyes from the sudden change, she squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly opened her eyes she saw white spots till her eyes adjusted. She looked around, she was on a green sofa, the floor was checkered pattern green and white marble. She tried sitting up but she had a head rush and became dizzy she didn't have enough strength to sit up. She looked around and a green armchair with silver legs that looked like twisted snakes caught her eye as she realized there was a man in it, watching her. She examined his face; slowly she recognized his black cruel eyes, two small slits for a nose, thin pale lips. This is what she had been terrified of since she had learned who she really was, this was Voldermort, Tom Riddle, this was her Father…


End file.
